Os: You're no one to me
by Angie Hood
Summary: Petit OS qui se déroule à la fin du season finale de la saison4, Malia se sent morose. Lorsqu'elle comprend ce qui ne va pas, elle décide de prendre son courage à deux mains et une discussion s'impose pour avoir quelques réponses.


**Ah que coucou, **

**Me voilà encore de retour avec encore un OS sur Teen Wolf. Voilà j'ai vu le season finale de la saison 4, et il m'a vraiment fait une très forte impression. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette ''fin alternative'' m'est venue en tête alors j'ai décidé d'en faire un petit OS. OS, qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**_Spoilers:_ Season finale de la saison 4 de Teen Wolf. A ne pas lire si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu. S04E12**

**_Disclamer_ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Bref, je vous laisse lire ça tranquillement. Enjoy ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**

* * *

><p>Malia resta silencieuse durant tout le trajet du retour, elle était pensive. Scott venait de mettre KO Peter, tout le monde était sain et sauf, Liam arrivait enfin à se contrôler grâce à l'aide de Derek, ce dernier n'était pas mort, Kira avait survécu. Kate était en fuite, mais Malia s'en moquait, elle savait que tôt ou tard elle finirait par payer. Non ce n'était pas ça qui la chagrinait, c'était autre chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Sa tête reposait sur ses bras au bord de la fenêtre, elle regardait le paysage défilait sous ses yeux, mais n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, elle jouissait surtout de la sensation du vent sur son visage.<p>

De retour à Beacon Hills, elle accompagna Stiles au commissariat pour que ce dernier rassure son père. Le sheriff serra son fils dans ses bras, et la jeune femme crut même apercevoir une larme silencieuse couler sur la joue de l'homme de loi. Puis ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, et le plus âgés des Stilinski tendit un bras à Malia. La coyote tourna la tête vers Stiles, ne sachant pas trop comment répondre à cette invitation, et en un simple échange de regard avec son copain elle sut quel comportement adopter et s'approcha du père et du fils. L'aîné serra les deux jeunes gens contre lui, heureux de les savoir en sain et sauf, en pleine santé.

Quand la belle vit l'inquiétude dans le regard du père, où quand il menotta son fils au bureau et parti avec elle pour manger une pizza et le sourire sur son visage elle comprit. Elle se tourna vers Stiles en haussant les épaules et elle esquissa un sourire désolée, bien qu'elle ne le fût pas vraiment. Elle avait enfin mit le doigt sur ce qui la rendait « morose ». Elle savait pertinemment ce qui lui restait à faire.

Après avoir mangé une pizza avec le sheriff et partagé un bon moment plein de simplicité et de sincérité, elle retourna dans son appartement pour se reposer. Cette journée l'avait épuisée, toute cette lutte, ce long road trip jusqu'à Mexico… mais ce qui l'avait le plus épuisée c'était son vol plané dans les airs. En retombant, elle s'était ouvert la tête et bien qu'elle ait cicatrisé depuis, elle avait toujours une migraine de fond qui l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Elle se jeta sur son lit et s'y endormit, un sommeil agité et non réparateur.

Elle vivait dans un grand studio dans l'immeuble qui appartenait à Derek. C'était son idée à lui. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait été adoptée, elle en voulait tellement à son père adoptif, qu'elle avait décidé de vivre seule, même si la plupart du temps, la nuit, elle squattait chez Stiles, elle aimait dormir avec lui. Et plus. Elle n'avait rien à payer au moins et le studio était vraiment cool, elle avait juste eu à apporter ses affaires de sa maison d'enfance, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Kira, même Derek tout le monde avait aidé.

Elle se réveilla aux alentours de 23h, elle enfila une chemise à carreaux qu'elle avait piqué à Stiles, juste pour avoir son odeur sur elle. Elle se sentait toujours un peu mieux lorsqu'elle portait un vêtement qui lui appartenait. Comme si ça la calmait. Elle ouvrit son frigo et se fit une énorme assiette de pates, avec du poulet. Elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon négligé qu'elle attacha avec un crayon trouvé dans sa trousse. Elle enfila une vieille paire de converses toute abîmée et sortit de chez elle.

Elle marcha jusqu'à Eichen House, là où elle avait rencontré Stiles, elle eut un sourire sur le visage en repensant à leur première nuit ensemble dans le sous-sol de cette asile sordide et hostile. C'était magique. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces images de sa tête et se re concentrer, elle escalada le grand portail, elle était très agile, surement grâce à sa forme animale. Avec Stiles, la jeune femme avait découvert toute une série de passages souterrains qui lui permettrait aujourd'hui d'entrer sans se faire repérer. Et ce, à n'importe quelle heure du jour... ou dans le cas précis, de la nuit.

Elle emprunta donc de longs couloirs sombres et étroits avant d'arriver dans ce qu'ils appelaient _"l'Unité fermée"._ Elle se faufila dans les couloirs, vu l'heure il était facile de traîner dans ces derniers sans se faire reperer, ils ne faisaient pas ou presque pas de rondes la nuit. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, enfin qui elle cherchait plutôt. Elle crocheta la serrure et entra dans la petite pièce prévue pour les visites avant la cellule où elle le vit endormit dans sa camisole de force.

Elle fit sortir ses griffes d'un geste et raya le sol pour émettre un son strident qui réveilla directement celui à qui elle voulait parler. Il se leva et se planta devant la vitre qui les séparait. Il inclina la tête sur le côté et fit ce sourire qui ne le caractérisait que trop bien, un sourire carnassier et manipulateur. La belle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être fait une erreur en venant ici, mais il était trop tard pour reculer, et elle en avait besoin.

**- Malia…**

**- Peter…**

**- Que fais-tu ici chérie ? – **_son sourire agaçait la belle, elle avait envie de le frapper_**-**

**- J'avais besoin de voir de mes propres yeux ta défaite, voir ton échec, voir là où tu vas passer le reste de ta vie en regrettant l'époque où tu étais dans le coma brûlé à cause de l'incendie qui aurait du te tuer. – **_elle vit un éclat de rage dans le regard de son géniteur, et un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de la belle _**– J'aurais préféré que tu meurs dans cet incendie, j'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir que j'avais été adoptée plutôt que d'hériter d'un géniteur comme toi, et j'aurais préféré rester toute ma vie sous ma forme de coyote que de te connaitre.**

**- On ne choisit pas sa famille Malia – **_il rigolait_** – je suis ton Père. – **_il insista bien sur le dernier mot ce qui créa un fou rire chez la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne reprenne son sérieux_** – **

**- J'ai tout de même une question à te poser… j'ai besoin de savoir tu comptais vraiment m'aider à retrouver ma mère où tu t'es simplement servi de moi pour pouvoir éliminer Kate Argent et Scott pour récupérer sa puissance d'Alpha ? Et pour une fois dans ta pathétique petite vie minable … essaie de dire la vérité.**

**- Disons que retrouver ta mère n'était pas ma priorité première, - **_il sourit_** - mais disons que si je la retrouvais ça serait pour sa puissance et ses pouvoirs plutôt que pour te faire plaisir.**

**- Tout ce que tu m'as dit sur ma mère, c'était vrai ou ce n'était qu'un pur mensonge ? **

**- C'était la vérité.**

**- Je la retrouverai, avec ou sans ton aide. Stiles est meilleur pour résoudre les enquêtes et les énigmes que toi. Il me sera d'une plus grande aide que toi. Tu ne me sers à rien, personne ne veut de toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.**

L'adolescente encore un peu sauvage tourna les talons et s'apprêta à s'en aller, décidant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Lorsque sa main toucha la poignée, Peter l'interpella, elle inclina légèrement la tête de profil pour écouter ce qu'il allait dire tout en lui tournant le dos. Elle tendit l'oreille et soupira pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait peu de temps avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

**- Tu sais ce n'est pas cette stupide camisole ou bien de l'aconit tue loup qui vont m'arrêter bien longtemps. J'ai survécu à un coma, je peux survivre à un séjour chez les fous. **

**- Tant mieux pour toi Peter, je suis heureuse pour toi ! – **_ironisa la jeunette_** – **

**- Je sortirai, et je tuerais toute ta petite bande d'amis, je leur ferais payer pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait.**

**- Tu crois ? –**_elle __se retourna pour lui faire face, se planta devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, fière_** – Je ne veux pas te décevoir mais pour l'instant tu es enfermé ici tu ne représente pas un grand risque pour nous tu sais … Et si un jour par le plus grand des miracles tu arrivais à t'évader d'ici et que tu tente de te venger sur mes amis. Je te tuerais de mes propres mains avant même que tu n'aies eu le temps de toucher à un seul de leur cheveux, et je t'arracherai la tête avec mes dents. Et je pense même que j'aimerais ça …**

**- Tu ne me tueras pas… comment tu as dit ça dans la voiture … - **_il imita la voix d'une petite fille_** - « Scott dit qu'on ne tue pas, qu'on n'est pas de monstres » ?**

**- En effet, Scott le dit… mais rien que pour toi je déchaînerai l'animal en moi, je ne me retiendrais pas. C'est bien ce que tu attendais de moi. N'est-ce pas ? **

**- Tu n'oseras pas. **

Il perdait de plus en plus confiance en lui car au fur et à mesure de leur discussion il remarqua que ses menaces ne prenaient pas sur la jeune femme qu'était sa fille, et qui se tenait droite et fière devant lui. En revanche, ses menaces à elle, impressionnaient l'ancien Alpha tant elle semblait sérieuse lorsqu'elle les proférait. Il voyait dans son regard qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le tuer si elle en avait l'occasion. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa dernière phrase, elle partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable, et jeta un dernier regard à son géniteur. Un regard plein de pitié, de haine.

**- Justement tu devrais savoir, que dans notre famille le meurtre se transmet presque dans les gênes. Et tout comme toi, je peux être froide et sans cœur… mais t'en fais pas mon petit Papa, ma méchanceté t'es uniquement réservée, ne soit pas jaloux ! – **_elle fit briller ses yeux bleus, signe qu'elle avait déjà tué des innocents, sortit ses griffes comme pour appuyer ses dires_** – Elle est rien que pour toi. Quel chanceux tu es ! **

**- On partage le même sang, tu ne pourras pas le faire.**

**- Tu as eu ta chance, tu l'as ratée. Tu n'es rien ni personne pour moi.**

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire carnassier, tourna les talons et sortit de Eichen House comme elle en était arrivée. Ce truc qui la chagrinée sur le chemin du retour de Mexico s'était envolé, elle se sentait libre et légère. Elle sourit et partit en courant, elle se faufila dans la chambre de son copain pour passer la nuit dans ses bras tant elle était heureuse. Qui a dit que les fins heureuses n'existent que dans les contes de fées ?! Malia avait l'impression de vivre un happy ending. Et elle comptait bien profiter de ce moment de répit bien mérité avant de repartir dans de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la fin de mon second OS sur Teen Wolf.<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'attend vos avis avec impatience, faites-moi savoir je suis curieuse. Je suis preneuse, avis, opinion, conseils, critique constructives... ou juste pour parler de la série.**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

**Love, Angie. xx**


End file.
